A Little Bet
by Death'sAbyss22
Summary: After their horrible defeat by the Neo Oracion Seis, the gang are back at the guild discussing strategy. Natsu heads to the bathroom for a minute and what happens next is or you to find out. Warning: Yaoi to ensue, don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

So I am back for another story, will be about a week or two till the next. This was a request from a friend of mine so enjoy the story. It will most likely be a short one I own not one of these characters.

A Little Bet Chapter 1

Natsu and Gray have had a feud for as long as either could remember. All they did was fight, fight, then fight some more. Sure when they went on jobs they worked together well, but the moment they got back there was just another fight ready to happen.

The entire gang was at the guild trying to think of some strategy to beat the Neo Oracion Seis. No good ideas came to anyone and after an hour of sitting and waiting Natsu had to go to the bathroom. "Guys I'll be right back, I really gotta use the bathroom." He ran back down the hall and went into the boys room. He went into the stall, locked the door, and pulled down his pants and sat on the toilet. While he sat their Natsu began thinking of how useless he was in the last fight. Gray and Elman were at least able to almost hit someone. Natsu just missed and missed and missed and got the living crap beat out of him. Gray looked so cool and hot with his attacks but…. wait wait wait back up a sec. Gray looked hot? Did Natsu really just think that? There is no way Natsu could possibly feel that was about Gray. However, something else thought otherwise. Natsu's cock was starting to grow and was poking up from the bowl. "Well I guess I should take care of this before I go back out." He began lightly stroking his tool and thoughts of Gray formed in his head.

Meanwhile, the group was still thinking of plans to deal with their new foe. After some ideas popping back and forth between the guild members Gray spoke up. "Has anyone seen Natsu? He went to the bathroom like 30 minutes ago." Erza responded, "I believe he is still in there. Gray go back there and check on him." "Ugh, why me?" Erza gave him a death glare and he ran back to the bathroom. When he got to the door he heard moans and grunts coming from the bathroom. Suddenly Gray heard Natsu screaming his name so he burst through the door and broke the stall door with some ice magic. What he saw really wasn't what he expected at all.

Natsu was sitting there now covered in semen and panting with his hand around his still hard dick. "Natsu! What the hell are you doing?" Gray asked in shock as he covered his eyes. "Wha.. Oh hey Gray what are you…" He looked down and saw the state he was in. "AH! Shit Shit Shit I'm sorry Gray, let me clean myself up and just pretend you never saw this ok."

Gray looked down still shocked and noticed Natsu's dick. It looked to be about 7 inches. "Hey Natsu, I'll bet you anything my dick is bigger than yours." Natsu responded, "No way it is, mine is still hard so you get naked and try to prove it that you got a bigger tool." Natsu was actually really surprised when Gray actually did get naked and was standing there already hard. The two looked at each other's shafts and neither could tell which was bigger. They looked to be about the same length, 7 ¼ inches. "Guess it

s a draw, but I bet mine does the job better." Natsu declared. "Well there is no way in hell I would ever let you fuck me dude. We need a third party to be the judge of that. Hey I got an idea, get cleaned and dressed and let's get to the others. They were worried about you and I'll tell ya the plan later." Gray told Natsu this as he got dressed. A minute later they were with the others.

Gray walked over to Lucy and asked if they could borrow Loki for a while to get some training in with Natsu and work on their teamwork. This seemed odd to Lucy but she agreed and summoned the Lion constellation. "Ok Loki I want you to go with Natsu and Gray and help them train ok." "Anything for you Miss Lucy." The three left the guild and made their way for Natsu's house. Along the way Gray told Natsu and Loki his plan. When he was done explaining he asked i they were up for it. "I see no problem with it. I never tried something like that but I'm always up for something new." Loki answered. "I'm game two. Now I'll show you just how good at this I am." Natsu exclaimed. With that they made off to Natsu's.

There is chapter 1 people. Chapter 2 will be up next week and I bet you know what's about to happen here. Till later R and R.


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry for this being a week late, my computer got screwed up and then I had homework so I couldn't really type anything. Anyway, this chapter will be kinda short since the previous one was a build up chapter. So here it come chapter 2 of A Little Bet.

As soon as the three guys entered Natsu's house they began to shred their cloths. Once they were all down to there boxers, Loke asked the one thing they forgot to mention one their way there. "So, which one of you is going first? It doesn't matter to me so you guys can decide for yourselves."

"Oh yeah I guess we really didn't think about that. Hmmmm, well since it was my idea I think I should go first." Gray replied

"What, no way. I'm the one that technically issued the challenge so I should go first." Natsu retorted. "Well we have to figure out some kind of way to choose man." Gray said as he began to think. A few moments passed and then gray snapped his fingers. "I know, we write our names down on separate pieces of paper and then I'll hold one in each hand randomly then Loke picks one. Sound fair?" "Ok by me, lets do it" Natsu replied and went to his closet to receive two different papers. Each wrote there name on it and then Gray shuffled them behind his back and held out each one. "I'll take the right one." Loke said. Gray unfolded the paper in his right hand and then read aloud, "Well Natus, looks like you go first.'

"Alright, so Loke what position do you want? Also, how much do you need stretched?" Asked Natsu. "Well, as a celestial spirit, I can manipulate my body. So I'm already fully prepared. As for position, I would like missionary from the both of you. Now, lets begin.' Loke pulled of his remaining green underwear and revealed a nice 7 inch hard on that got both the other wizards hard. Natsu took Loke and put him on the bed and put his legs on his shoulders. He pulled down his red underwear and then aligned his hard cock at Loke's hole. He pushed in and moaned as he entered the warm heat. Natsu began thrusting rhythmically. Loke began to moan and pleasure and Gray was getting really turned on by the scene and began to lightly stroke his hard member.

"Man Natsu you are pretty good at this. I'm gonna shoot soon." Loke proclaimed. "Hey hold on, its not fair he he comes before I even have a shot. Natsu you pull out and let me have a go." Gray complained. "Ugh fine go ahead Gray." Natsu pulled out and Gray took his place. Loke was able to calm himself so when Gray entered it was a complete restart. Gray started going a little faster than Natsu did but slowed down a few moments later. Both of the men started getting really close to their breaking points and Natsu was about to shoots as well as he jerked off in a corner watching the splendor unfolding in front of him. "Gray, pull out and Natsu get over here. I want you both to cum on me. Whoever comes more will be imputed to help deiced the final winner."

Natsu ran over as Gray expelled himself and both began jerking furiously to come as soon as possible. Both came at the same time. Gray had a nice six ropes shoot out and land over Loke's pecs and some of his face. Natsu had seven ropes that landed all over Loke's abs. Loke than came himelf and it hit Natsu and Gray's bodies and began to slide down and land back on his cock.

Once all three of the men came down from there sex high Natsu asked the big question. "So so who did better job Loke? It was me right?"

"Well, given the amount of endurance you both had, how much you came, and who made me feel better, the winner of this contest is..."

Well that's the end. I know I'm a bitch. But you guys get to decide the winner for yourself. Leave a comment on who you think did better and maybe any other pairing for Fairy Tail you have in mind. Until next time, keep reading.


End file.
